(BonBen)maru
by LoliMon-san
Summary: "Sebenarnya aku ingin mencoba hal baru bersamamu." / "Coba saja kau tidak menyinggung hal itu, pasti aku tak akan marah."/ (warning : BL, Shota)


**(BonBen)maru**

 **Disclaimer: CAPCOM**

 **Warning : typo, OOC, BL, Shota**

* * *

"Dia mana, sih? Lama!"

Gerutu bocah berambut coklat dan berpipi gembil. Menunggu temannya, sambil duduk bersila dan menopang dagu. Benmaru sudah bosan, bokongnya terasa panas karena lama duduk. "Pulang saja 'gitu? Tapi kalau aku pulang, gak sukanya dia pasti muncul. Dan ujung-ujungnya mainnya tidak jadi. Haaaa~" katanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku tunggu saja deh."

Sambil menunggu, Benmaru menyusun strategi untuk mengalahkan temannya saat adu ketangkasan nanti. Dia menggambar pola penyerangan dan taktik jitunya di tanah, layaknya seorang jendral yang akan menghadapi perang sungguhan.

Karena terlalu serius, Benmaru tak menyadari kalau ada yang memperhatikannya. Orang itu bersembunyi di balik pohon sambil terkekeh. Dilihat dari postur tubuhnya, dia sebaya dengan Benmaru.

 _'Benmaru, aku akan mengalahkanmu lebih awal sebelum kau menyelesaikan strategimu. Kekekekeke'_

Bocah itu pun berjalan mengendap-endap ke arah Benmaru. Dia sekarang tepat di belakangnya, namun bocah satunya tidak merasakan kehadirannya sedikitpun.

"Fufufufu..."

3

Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya...

2

Seringaian jahil terpampang jelas...

1

"DAAAAAARRRR!"

"HUUWWAAAAAAA!" kaget Benmaru, yang dengan sigap mengambil tombak kayu berbendul kain warna putih. "Siapa kau!? Mau apa kau?! UWWOOOH!" Benmaru langsung menyerang siapa yang mengagetkannya.

Laki-laki ber-hachimaki merah itu pun berbalik lalu mengarahkan serangan dari atas. "HYYAAAA!"

"Hehe."

 **TAAKK!**

Serangan darinya berhasil ditahan oleh sang lawan menggunakan pedang kayu dengan mudah.

"Keh! HAAA-eh?" saat akan mulai menyerang kembali, dia menyadari siapa orang yang di depannya. "Bonten...maru..."

"Yo, Benmaru," sapa Bontenmaru dengan wajah cool-nya. " _Sorry i'm late_. Kau tahu, kabur dari istana itu tidak mudah. Apalagi saat melewati ladang kebun Kojuuro. Meskipun rata-rata di sana para petani, mereka sudah dianggap sebagai pengawal pribadi paling ketat di sekitar istana oleh ayahku. Pokoknya 'gitu deh. Maaf ya~" lanjutnya dengan curhatan absurdnya.

"Bontenmaru..." suara Benmaru begitu pelan.

"Kau pasti akan memaafkanku. Kau kan orangnya baik," ujar Bontenmaru dengan watados disertai senyuman (sok) polos.

"Kau membuatku mati bosan, tahu! Bokongku sangat panas karena dari tadi terus menunggumu! Kau menghancurkan strategiku! Dan apa maksudmu 'kabur'? Dasar Naga nakal!" bentak Benmaru, emosinya memuncak. Suaranya sangat kencang dan menggema. Marahnya bocah ini justru membuat Bontenmaru tertawa.

"Hey, hey, _just calm down. You get butthurt so easily_ , hahaha," kata Bontenmaru santai, diselingi tawa melihat kemarahan rivalnya itu.

Sikap Bontenmaru barusan mendapat omelan dan hujan lokal dari Benmaru. Dia memang belum tahu bagaimana kesalnya menunggu. Acara 'ceramah' pun masih berlanjut, Bontenmaru hanya membalas 'Ya' atau 'Oh' dengan wajah cuek.

Bocah bersyal biru itu melirik ke bawah, melihat gambaran taktik yang dibuat Benmaru. "Heee...begitu ya. Hihihi."

"Huh?" bocah berbaju merah itu pun mengikuti kemana arah mata itu tertuju. Seketika dia panik, "Uwa! Jangan lihat!" gambaran itu pun dihapus olehnya.

"Pfftt. Percuma kau menghapusnya. Semuanya sudah terekam jelas di otakku," kata Bontenmaru menyombongkan diri.

"Hmp! Aku masih punya ribuan cara untuk mengalahkanmu, lebih dari yang aku gambar tadi!" tukas Benmaru tak mau kalah.

"Oh, ya? Kalau begitu..." Bontenmaru menodongkan pedang kayunya. "Kita tunjukkan strategi siapa yang paling _cool_ dalam mengalahkan lawan!" tantang bocah itu.

Dengan semangat api yang membara dalam jiwanya, Benmaru membalas, "Baik! Maju, Bontenmaru!"

"Hehe!" lelaki berambut coklat itu maju melesat cepat.

"HAAAAAA!"

"YEEAA-HAAA!"

 **SKIP TIME**

"Gah! Haah...haah..."

"Haah...lagi-lagi...hhah..."

"Cih! _Draw_."

 **BRUG!**

Keduanya pun menjatuhkan tubuh ke tanah, mereka kelelahan, napasnya tersengal. Menurut mereka, bertarung seperti sekarang sungguh menyenangkan.

Bontenmaru bangkit dan duduk, dia mengatur napasnya, lalu berkata, "Heh, seranganmu yang barusan itu masih belum ada kemajuan. Masih lemah."

Merasa tersinggung, Benmaru duduk, kemudian membalas, "Seranganku kuat! Aku selalu meningkatkan kekuatan seranganku, tahu!"

"Tetap saja masih terasa lemah."

"Kuat!"

"Lemah."

"Kuat!"

Dan terus seperti itu. Benmaru terus meneguhkan kalau serangannya itu sudah bertambah kuat, sedangkan Bontenmaru masih meremehkan kekuatannya. Dasar anak kecil, suka tak mau kalah.

"Aku lapar," kata Bontenmaru di tengah pertengkaran kecilnya.

"Aku juga." Benmaru memegang perutnya sendiri.

"Saat di perjalanan tadi, aku membeli onigiri dan dango. Kau mau?" tawar si Naga kecil.

Seketika mata Benmaru berbinar ketika mendengar makanan kesukaannya, yaitu dango. "Mau! Mau! Mau dango!"

Melihat reaksi rivalnya seperti itu, membuat Bontenmaru terkikik pelan. " _Cute_ ," bisiknya. Mendadak pipinya memanas.

.

.

.

Onigiri milik Bontenmaru sudah habis, dia melirik ke arah tusukan dango terakhir, dengan cuek dia mengambilnya. Benmaru menyadari dangonya diambil, dia pun berusaha mendapatkan dangonya kembali.

"Kembalikan, itu dangoku!" marah si bocah surai coklat.

"Biar kusuapi," kata Bontenmaru.

"Tanpa disuapi pun aku bisa makan send-!"

Dango tersebut masuk ke mulut Benmaru. Ah, dia menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk bisa menyuapinya. Dan akhirnya Benmaru disuapi oleh sang rival. Entah ada maksud apa sampai Bontenmaru ingin menyuapi Benmaru, dia merasa senang.

Suasana menjadi canggung, Benmaru memakan bulatan terakhir dari dango itu. setelah selesai makan, Bontenmaru memberinya secangkir teh padanya.

Acara makan sudah selesai, energi dalam tubuh pun terkumpul kembali. Benmaru masih penasaran dengan sikap baik temannya, dia pun berkata, "Bontenmaru, hari ini kau bersikap baik padaku. Dan juga err...perhatian..."

"Aneh ya kalau aku baik padamu?" tanya Bontenmaru menatapnya malas.

"Iya. Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini," jawab Benmaru jujur.

"Begitu ya," responnya kalem. "Sebenarnya aku ingin mencoba hal baru bersamamu."

"Coba hal baru? Apa itu?" rasa penasaran Benmaru semakin menjadi.

Bontenmaru nyengir kecil, kedua tangannya menyentuh pundak Benmaru. Mereka saling tatap, kemudian...

"-!"

Bola mata Benmaru membesar. Dia merasakan sensi aneh di bibirnya, terasa...hangat. Ah, ternyata Bontenmaru mencium bibir mungilnya. Benmaru berusaha mendorong tubuh si pencium, namun tetap tak berhasil. Stamina Bontenmaru lebih besar darinya.

Ciuman yang lumayan lama itu pun berakhir. Napas Benmaru tersengal, sementara bocah Oshu itu terlihat biasa saja.

"Hm, jadi seperti ini ya rasanya. Manis juga," Bontenmaru bermonolog sendiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Benmaru sambil membersihkan mulutnya.

"Menciummu."

"Eh? Ra-rasanya...aneh..."

"Menurutku rasanya hangat dan manis."

"Uuuhh...masih terasa di bibirku..." gumam Benmaru, wajahnya sangat merah.

"Aku tahu hal ini saat tidak sengaja melihat pamanku mencium istrinya. Aku melihatnya jadi penasaran bagaimana rasanya berciuman, dari pada hanya bertanya mending aku praktekan saja, hehe," cerocos Bontenmaru, memberitahu dari mana dia bisa penasaran dengan yang namanya 'ciuman' itu.

' _Perasaan aku tidak tanya'_ pikir Benmaru, dia menatapnya datar.

"Nah, karena orang terdekatku itu kau, jadi aku coba saja ciumannya denganmu, hehe," sambung bocah Oshu itu.

 _'Kok kesel, ya?'_ pikir Benmaru lagi, raut wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi sebal.

"Bagaimana kalau kita melakukannya lagi? kau mau 'kan?"

"BONTENMARUUU!"

Benmaru menyerang Bontenmaru kembali dengan cepat. Dia jengkel pada temannya yang satu ini, Bontenmaru memang menyebalkan, tapi hari ini dia lebih menyebalkan. Pukulan keras ia arahkan, Bontenmaru menangkis serangan itu, dibarengi tawa super jahil.

Pertarungan pun terus berlanjut sampai malam hari.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hari itu aku sangat kesal!"

"Hooo, aku malah senang."

"Itukan menurut Masamune-dono!"

"Ayolah, itukan kenangan _first kiss_ kita, Yuki."

"Terserah deh."

Bontenmaru dan Benmaru sekarang sudah beranjak dewasa. Nama mereka pun sudah berganti menjadi Date Masamune dan Sanada Yukimura. Kedua orang ini sudah menjadi seorang daimyo terkuat di era Sengoku. Mereka mengingat kembali kenangan masa kecil mereka yang kelewat manis-bagi Masamune- dan kelewat sebal-bagi Yukimura. Dari ciuman itulah sekarang dua daimyo ini menjalin hubungan sebagai kekasih.

"Bibirmu manis waktu itu," celetuk Masamune, memeluk pinggang Yukimura.

"Berhenti mengatakan itu," kata Yukimura agak kesal.

"Jangan marah seperti itulah." Masamune merapatkan pelukan.

"Coba saja kau tidak menyinggung hal itu, pasti aku tak akan marah," balasnya.

"Habisnya, tak ada bahan obrolan lagi. Ya sudah aku bicarakan hal itu."

"Kalau ada Sasuke di sana, pasti kepalamu sudah kena _kunai_."

"O saja ya, kan?" Masamune malah masa bodo. Jarinya membentuk huruf 'O'.

 _'Mukanya minta dibogem'_ batin Yukimura.

"Jangan cemberut." Dokuganryu mencubit pipi si Harimau muda. "Nanti aku anu kamu tahu rasa."

"Hah? Anu?"

" _Nah, forget it_."

"Ish, bicara yang jelas dong, Masamune-do-mmh..."

Pemimpin Oshu itu menciumnya tiba-tiba. Yah, dia memang seperti itu, suka memberi ciuman tak terduga.

"Kau suka?"

"...Suka..."

"Saat itu juga kau pasti suka ciumanku kan?" goda Masamune.

"Aku sampai tak bisa makan berhari-hari."

"Woah, bisa seperti itu." Masamune malah kagum. Dasar.

"Zzzzz..."

"Tidur lagi? Cepat sekali. Yasudah, _good night_ , Yuki."

Pria bermarga Date itu mencium kening sang kekasih. Tak lama dia pun ikut terlelap.

Besok saat mereka membuka mata, mereka akan membuat suatu kenangan yang tak akan terlupakan lagi, mungkin?

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N : Hola, readers *lambai tangan* dah gitu aja *dinuklir***

 **Karena saya sedang badmood, jadi maaf kalo pendek (efek ngetik ulang, karena file nya hilang *banting pohon(?)*)**

 **so, kritik, saran saya terima.**

 **See you.**


End file.
